For IamKelly
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: This is for Kelly, happy 18th Birthday! - Meredith and Addison havn't been dating long, if you could call what they were doing 'dating'. - Smut - Mere/Addie - femslash - ONE SHOT.


_**Happy Birthday Kelly x**_

**Untitled**

They hadn't been dating long. Infact, she wasn't even sure if she could call what they were doing 'dating'.

It had started a few weeks ago. They had both been on call and she had been exhausted, but of course every on call room either had horribly uncomfortable beds, or they were occupied with a locked door. She'd finally found one she could sleep in but… well there she was. Meredith Grey.

_Addison sighed and climbed up to the top bunk, the whole frame wobbled and creaked slightly, she heard Meredith stir awake._

"_Sorry." she said into the dark room,_

"_Addison?" Meredith's voice was thick with sleep; she sighed and rolled over, "It's ok,"_

_Addison settled but she could tell sleep wasn't going to come. Her marriage was over and it was only a matter of time until Meredith-and-Derek replaced the Addison-and-Derek that had since shattered. Addison was soon caught in her head, thoughts of Meredith and Mark and Derek, her past, her mother and father, her brother, her best friend Naomi who she hadn't spoken to since before the whole Mark thing. It was only when she felt the bunk move and Meredith climb in next to her in the top did she realise she'd been crying._

_Meredith pulled Addison into her arms and held her, stroking her hair gently, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked,_

"_I…" But Addison's voice was full of sobs, so she just cried into the younger woman's shoulder, and Meredith let her. For over an hour they lay there until eventually Addison spoke, "I never thought I would end up alone."_

"_You're not alone Addison."_

"_I don't have anyone. I've lost Derek, I've lost Mark, I've no doubt lost my best friend and her family; I've lost every one I care about Meredith."_

_Meredith tucked back a strand of Addison's hair and looked into her teary blue eyes, "You've got friends here; you have Callie and Bailey and even Alex and Izzie."_

"_But I'm alone, I have no one, and I won't be able to get anyone. No one wants the divorced adulterous bitch with every issue on the planet."_

_Meredith smiled a bit at this, "I'm way more messed up then you."_

"_What are you saying Meredith? My issues aren't big enough for you to sympathise with?"_

"_No," Meredith whispered, "I'm not saying that."_

"_Then what?"_

_Meredith smirked at her, "I know someone who wants you and would gladly have you, even if you're a divorced adulterous bitch with every issue on the planet."_

_Addison laughed sarcastically, "Can I have their name?"_

_Meredith lent forward and brushed her lips softly on Addison's, "You know my name Addison."_

_Addison frowned and looked at Meredith with confusion, "You?"_

"_What about me Addison?"_

"_You want __me__?"_

"_Yes," Meredith said, playing with Addison's hair again, "Are you ok?"_

"_I... Yes. Yeah, I'm fine just… really?"_

_Meredith leaned in and whispered next to Addison's ear, so close the red head felt her lips move with the words, "Really, Addison."_

_And with another soft kiss to Addison lips Meredith was gone, leaving the bunk with a creak and walking out of the on call room with he words, "Just let me know if you want the same thing."_

She did. The burning desire in her panties told her that but Addison didn't care. So the next morning Addison followed Meredith home, and waited in her street for a while watching as George, Callie and Izzie left for work.

_Her car door opened and she stepped out, suddenly conscious she was wearing last night crinkled clothes and she hadn't had a shower. But she had to do it now, so Addison walked to the front door of Meredith Grey's house and knocked._

_Inside she could hear Meredith shuffling feet moving down the stairs. Addison swallowed and tried to smooth out her clothes and hair, the door opened and she blushed._

"_Addison," Meredith said surprised, "Hi,"_

"_HI, uh, Meredith." Addison said, "I, uh wanted to just tell you that… well…"_

"_You're flattered but I should get away form you as fast as I can?"_

"_No! No, that's not it." Addison said, "Well I mean, I am flattered but uh, I uh… I'm… interested in you too."_

_Meredith smiled softly, "You are?"_

"_Yeah…" Addison smiled, "Uh, can I come in?"_

"_Oh, right. Sorry." _

_Meredith stepped back and Addison walked into the house, she looked around and smiled, "This is nice," she said, "Homey."_

_Meredith shrugged, "Izzie did most of it. She likes to nest."_

_Addison nodded, "I guess we should…"_

"_Talk?" Meredith asked her nose scrunching,_

"_Yeah."_

_Meredith led Addison to the living room and sat her down in one of the couches then sat next to her, "I'm not starting." She said and Addison laughed,_

"_How long have you… wanted… uh-"_

_Meredith laughed, "Well… I guess." A grin formed on her face, "Since about when you and Derek were having shit sex."_

_Addison blushed scarlet, "Derek told you that?"_

_Meredith laughed, "You did, actually. You thought I was Finn…"_

"_Oh God." Addison groaned covering her face,_

_Meredith moved closer to her, "What about you?"_

_Addison lowered her hands slowly, "What about me what?"_

"_How long have you been interested?" Meredith smirked,_

"_Since I met you; maybe. I always noticed how attractive you are, but I think… I think Prom. Or when I found out about Prom. I was more hurt that you'd do something like that to me then the fact he'd cheated on me again."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be." Addison said, "If you hadn't done that then I would still be in that mess of bad sex and a loveless marriage."_

_Meredith moved forward, "Can I kiss you?"_

_Addison felt her breath catch in her throat at the blunt question, "Yes," she whimpered softly,_

_Meredith smiled and let her lips lower to Addison's. It was a deeper kiss then before, softer, tender, gentle but still deep, Meredith's tongue ran over Addison's lips and she opened them for her and their tongues moved together and Addison felt like she might explode, like her brain was caught in the middle of fireworks and her core throbbed and a moan growled in the back of her throat._

_The two pulled back reluctantly and breathed heavily for a moment, both panting and extremely turned on._

"_We better not do that again," Mere puffed, "If we want to keep out clothes on,"_

"_I have nothing against loosing my clothes," Addison smirked, and she leaned in and took Meredith in another kiss, Meredith moaned and held Addison close but she pulled away from the kiss,_

"_I want to do this right Addison. I don't want to have a fling or anything like that."_

"_You want to take it slow?"_

_Meredith smirked and caressed Addie's face, "I just think we should go on at least one date before we have sex."_

_Addison blushed, "You're right. God you must think-"_

"_That you're worth waiting for," Meredith said, "And hopefully, so am I."_

She was. They still hadn't slept together, though they had kissed a lot more since then, and gone on a few dates when they had time, and things had heated up considerably, their hands wandered more and Addison was slowly becoming acquainted with Meredith's bras. Sleep overs were happening a bit more regularly too, only at Addison's hotel as they didn't want to tell anyone about them until it was serious, even though in Addison's mind it already was.

She looked at Meredith now, they were in her hotel room and Meredith was still asleep, they had the day off today. Addison smiled as she held the blonde and breathed in her lavender scented hair, she knew she was in this, she knew she was giving her heart to Meredith to break. They hadn't been dating long after all. It had only been three weeks but yet… Addison was falling for this girl, this woman, her perfect 12 year old. She laughed lightly and kissed Meredith's neck just above the hemline of her long sleeved shirt, then slowly pulled her hand down Meredith's flat stomach and out from under the shirt before sitting up and moving quietly to the bathroom.

She closed the door and stripped off, shivering slightly before moving to the shower and turning the tap on and stepping under the water. She moaned as the warmth spread through her hair and down her body, and she let the water wash her over before she found her shower gel and rubbed it over her body, washing her self clean. Wish closed eyes Addison leaned up to the water, the spray hitting her face and running down her neck and over her breasts. She bit her lip and moaned slightly, her hand moving to her right breast and rubbing over her taut nipple.

She hadn't done this kind of thing before. Not by herself. She'd always thought as sex as being something between two people. But Meredith was driving her slowly insane with desire so Addison let her hand leave her breast and slide down her own stomach and through her soft curls and slip inside her. She whimpered and started to move her hand, teasing herself until she gave in and her back against the wall she pumped her fingers in and out of her own body and bucked her hips and came with Meredith's name on her lips.

The steamed up glass shower door opened and Meredith slipped into the shower completey naked, Addison squealed in surprised and jumped, blushing red, "Meredith!"

Mere smiled at her, "You called me, so I came."

Addison turned crimson, "I, uh…" Her eyes dipped and she lost all thought as she explored Meredith's gorgeous body, "Oh God…" she moaned, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Meredith laughed, "No, I just thought you might like it if I did this…" Meredith pressed Addison against the corner of the shower and kissed her deeply, her hands moving over Addison's hot and flushed skin followed by her lips as she kissed down until she spread Addison's legs with her hand and kneeling on the floor of the shower she dipped her head and used her fingers and her tongue to make Addison scream out in divine pleasure.

Meredith kissed her way back up Addison's body, standing and holding Addie as she came down form her orgasm then Mere kissed her lips softly and whispered, "Happy Birthday Addie."

Addison doesn't even question how Meredith knew today was her birthday, but instead she turned off the taps and stopped the shower, then led Meredith out of the bathroom and pushed her down on the bed, climbing over her and claiming her body as her own.

**review :):)**


End file.
